The development of enhanced oil recovery processes, including water, chemical, and steam flooding; steam and carbon dioxide injection; and in situ combustion has allowed the recovery of greater percentages of original oil-in-place. The effectiveness of these processes tends to be restricted by sweep homogeneity problems, such as gravity override, fingering, and channeling. In each case, fluid, e.g. gas, preferentially sweeps highly permeable portions of the reservoir leaving a substantial amount of the original oil-in-place. A technology used to mitigate the sweep homogeneity problems employs injection of mobility controlling foams stabilized by surfactants or colloidal particles to limit the fluid, e.g. gas, breakthrough. The characteristics of the mobility controlling foam can be difficult to predict for actual downhole, well-related applications.